The invention relates to instrumentation structures with reduced electromagnetic radiation interference and interference characteristics.
Instrumentation structures may house sensors, such as optical devices. The optical devices may include, for example, infrared cameras, visible light cameras, laser range finders, etc. A instrumentation structure in accordance with the invention may used in a variety of settings including, for example, security systems, aircraft, watercraft, land vehicles, and stationary structures. The user may be, for example, a commercial, governmental, or private entity. The user may desire that the instrumentation structure be compatible with airborne or ground based radar or other electromagnetic radiation transmitters or receivers. Significant advantages are associated with enabling use of instrument systems which mitigate signal returns from the instrumentation structure or interference with radio frequency systems or system operators which receive undesirable radar returns off the instrumentation structure. For example, an instrumentation structure in accordance with the invention can reduce clutter or interference on an air traffic control system which could distract an air traffic controller in controlling aircraft viewed on a radar screen.